Misteriosos Ojos
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. One-shot. Con su auto averiado y buscando la forma de llegar a la fiesta de Halloween, Serena se queda varada en medio de una oscura y solitaria carretera. O al menos ella cree estar sola...


_¡Hola!_

_¡Feliz Halloween!_

_Bueno, aqui les traigo un pequeño one-shot con motivo de estas fechas y con el que además participe en un concurso de fics._

_Honestamente no sé si vaya a tener continuación o no, pero ustedes diganme si les gusta o si quieren saber un poco más de esta pequeña historia._

_No las entretengo más ¡espero que la disfruten!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Misteriosos Ojos<strong>

Por _Serenity_

Todo porque se me hizo tarde…

Suspire mientras me recargaba a un costado del auto. Mi celular no tiene señal y no consigo llamar a alguien para que venga a buscarme. Ya escucho a Rei diciendo: _Eso te pasa por no estar lista a tiempo, Serena tonta. _Y tiene razón, debí de haber estado lista para irme con ella y las demás para que fuéramos juntas a la fiesta de Halloween que dan esta noche Haruka y Michiru en su casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

¿Pero yo qué culpa tengo que mi mamá no quisiera darme de esos dulces que compro para repartir a los niños está noche? ¡Tenía que conseguir esas delicias a como diera lugar!

Lo malo fue que tras conseguir algunos de esos deliciosos postres, cuando las chicas llegaron a buscarme yo no estaba ni cerca de estar lista para irme con ellas. Rei, como siempre, no tuvo paciencia para esperar a que me arreglara, y se fueron sin mí. Según ellas, una lección necesaria para que aprenda a ser puntual.

Pedirle a Darién que me llevara a la fiesta no era opción, porque está en un importante seminario de Medicina en Kioto. ¿Seiya y sus hermanos? Ni pensarlo, ellos tienen una presentación en un programa de televisión e iban a llegar a la fiesta muy tarde. Por suerte, papá me prestó su auto para que me fuera a casa de Haruka y Michiru. Aunque esa suerte no me duro ya que el motor del vehículo empezó a fallar y me quede varada en medio de una solitaria carretera, rodeada por el espeso bosque y apenas iluminada por la luz de la Luna.

El sonido de un aullido resonó no muy lejos en el bosque e hizo que empezara a temblar de miedo. Seguramente es un monstruo que quiere comerse a esta linda jovencita…

¡No! ¡No quiero ser la cena de ningún monstruo!

Trate de marcar el número de Haruka para que venga por mí, pero de lo nerviosa que estoy, ni siquiera consigo hallar su nombre en la lista de contactos. Escuche otro aullido cuando finalmente encontré su número. ¡Afortunadamente ya tengo señal!

–Habla Haruka. Por ahora no puedo contestarte, pero deja un mensaje y me comunicare contigo lo más pronto posible…

¡No! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Ok, solo tengo que llamar a alguien más. Mina siempre tiene encendido su celular, seguramente ella me contestara.

Empecé a marcarle a Mina mientras otro aullido más resonaba en la penumbra del bosque, pero esta vez mucho más cerca que el anterior. Y entonces los vi, un par de brillantes ojos amarillos me observan entre los árboles.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me subí al auto e intente desesperadamente que encendiera el motor sin conseguirlo. Con mi celular pegado al oído, rogaba para que Mina me contestara, pero al final también me mando a su buzón de voz.

¡Ah! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

Con el pánico recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, sentí como el auto se sacudió fuertemente y sin control ¡Es ese monstruo de los ojos amarillos! ¡Me va a comer!

–¡No me comas! –Grite aterrada al borde de las lágrimas –¡No quiero morir devorada!

El auto dejo de sacudirse y escuche unas enormes carcajadas muy familiares provenientes de la parte trasera del auto. Me baje y vi escondidas detrás del cofre a Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita atacadas de la risa.

–No puedo creerlo…–dijo Lita sin poder controlar su risa –Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba…

–¡Deberías de haber visto tu rostro, Serena! ¡Fue increíble! –dijo Rei luchando por respirar después de tanto reír.

–¡¿Eran ustedes?

–Perdónanos, Serena. Fue solo una broma –dijo Ami que fue la primera en recuperarse de ese ataque de risa.

–Como no llegabas a la fiesta, decidimos ir a buscarte –explico Mina –Cuando te vimos en medio de la nada, se nos ocurrió hacerte una pequeña broma.

–A ver si así aprendes a ser más puntual para que no te pasen estas cosas, Serena tonta –replico Rei.

–Lección recibida, chicas.

–Mejor volvamos a la fiesta –dijo Ami –Haruka y Michiru nos están esperando.

Un nuevo aullido resonó en el bosque y volví a ver los mismos ojos amarillos brillantes de antes, observándome.

–Chicas, ya dejen de jugar…

–Pero si no estamos haciendo nada –se defendió Lita.

–¿Y esos ojos…? –dije señalándoles el bosque.

Todas se quedaron petrificadas al verlos.

–Lo que sea, no tiene nada que ver con nuestra broma.

–¿Eso significa qué…?

Sin pensarlo más, corrimos asustadas sin mirar atrás hacia el auto de Rei con tal de ponernos a salvo del dueño de esos misteriosos ojos…


End file.
